Catatan Sang Pejuang Cinta
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Moriyama Yoshitaka sang penggombal maut melancarkan aksinya


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Catatan Sang Pejuang Cinta by Atsuki Aichann**

**Warning : maybe OOC, typo(s), humor garing krenyes, penistaan besar-besaran, hati-hati mual**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Aa' cinta eneng."<p>

"Tapi aku gak cinta kamu."

"Walaupun tubuh ini dibedah, hati aa' akan selalu ada untuk eneng."

"Tapi aku gak butuh hati kamu."

"Biarlah aa' dikata homo, asal aa' belok untuk eneng."

"Tapi aku gak homo."

Rentetan gombalan memabukan sukses dihancurkan dengan sekali tembak oleh kalimat-kalimat singkat bermakna nyelekit. Moriyama Yoshitaka terduduk menangis pilu di hadapan rumah sang tambatan hati, Izuki Shun.

.

.

.

"Kamu tau gak bedanya kamu sama bunga?"

"Iya lah. Kamu kira aku bego? Aku itu manusia, bunga itu tumbuhan."

Elus dada sabar.

"Kamu tau gak kenapa jomblo itu pahit?"

"Enggak." Sepertinya kali ini umpannya berhasil.

"Ya jelas lah pahit, kan manisnya ada di kamu semua."

Izuki menatap aneh sang penggombal alay di hadapannya yang sedang mengibas poni jijay. Moriyama kedip mesra, Izuki menggigil horror. Diangkatnya tasnya dan beranjak pergi ke luar kelas.

"Moriyama-san, apa kamu tau bedanya air panas sama kamu?"

"Enggak say, kasih tau dong."

"Kalo air panas, lidahku yang kepanasan karena minum air panas. Tapi kalo kamu, telingaku yang panas denger gombal-gombal gak guna kamu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang menohok hati, Izuki melenggang pulang. Moriyama menjerit alay tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari adik-adik kelas teman sang pujaan hati yang sedang piket.

.

.

.

Di setiap istirahat makan siang, pasti ada siaran yang berisi wawancara dengan salah satu murid sekolah. Tak berbeda dengan hari lainnya, hari ini pun speaker di tiap kelas berdengung, menandakan akan dimulainya siaran.

_"__Ehem, tes tes, ganteng di sini."_

Murid-murid tercengang saat mendengar pengetesan mic yang begitu menjijikan itu.

Hening sejenak disusul dengan suara mic ditarik.

_"__Ya, kembali lagi dengan saya, pembawa acara NISTA, Naskah Indah Seorang Tamu Alay! Seperti biasa, kali ini saya mendatangkan seorang tamu yang begitu alay, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Moriyama Yoshitaka!"_

Suara tepuk tangan riuh.

_"__Baiklah Moriyama-san, apakah kau memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dibagi dengan kami di sini?"_

_"__Entahlah, tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan."_

_"__Apa itu Moriyama-san?"_

_"__Aku ingin bernyanyi untuk orang yang kucintai."_

Para gadis menjerit heboh.

_"__Wah sungguh tindakan yang romantis! Baiklah kalau begitu, silakan langsung saja, Moriyama-san!"_

Hening sejenak sebelum terdengar bunyi petikan gitar

_"__Hey kamu, hatiku dag dig dug _

_Saat kamu membacanya pantunmu yang garing itu_

_Membuat aku buru-buru mendekatimu_

_Langsung kutanyakan apa kau baik-baik saja_

_Kau bingung, 'Memangnya ada apa dengan diriku?'_

_Aku mendengar suara malaikat di hadapanku eaaa_

_Aku tersesat karena sosokmu tepat di hatimu eaaa_

_So baby please be mine, please be mine oh mine eaaa_

_Karena hanya aku yang tertawa karena pantunmu_

_Eaaa eaaa eaaa"*_

Izuki tersedak makan siangnya. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan segera berjalan ke luar kelas, bersiap menghambur ruang siaran.

.

.

.

Di suatu sore yang sejuk, Izuki berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Di bawah sana, sesosok makhluk berponi sedang berlutut dengan tumpuan satu kaki, sebelah tangan terangkat sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar yang merah merona.

"Wahai Juliet, terimalah cintaku yang tulus ini!"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, Julietku sayang. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari cengkraman orang-orang jahat yang dulu merebutmu dariku."

"..."

"Tak peduli apa kata keluargamu, aku pasti akan membawamu pergi dari rumah ini!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu depan rumah Izuki menggebrak terbuka. Sang kakak-calon-ipar menatap garang pada Moriyama.

"Cepat pergi! Kau mengganggu saja! Jangan coba-coba kau dekati Shun-ku yang manis!"

Moriyama masih memasang wajah bebal sambil menatap penuh harap pada sesosok indah di beranda atas yang masih menatapinya.

Lemparan sendal butut merupakan hal terakhir yang diterima Moriyama sebelum ia berlari tunggang langgang sambil menerbangkan kiss bye pada sang elang.

"Tunggulah aa' neng, aa' pasti akan kembali ke sini!"

Izuki memasuki kamarnya dan menutup jendela.

.

.

.

"Kalau diibaratkan, kita itu mirip bunga dan kumbang ya."

"Memangnya apa yang mirip?"

"Bunga dan kumbang itu saling membutuhkan, layaknya aa' dan eneng."

"Ah enggak juga. Buktinya aku gak terlalu butuh kamu."

JLEB

"Tau gak neng, kita itu juga mirip gula sama semut loh."

"Enggak ah."

"Mirip kok, soalnya tiap ada gula, pasti ada semut. Kalo kita, di mana ada eneng, pasti ada abang."

"Ya kamu aja yang mirip stalker pedo, ngikutin aku mulu."

JLEB

"Neng, masa teh yang abang beli tadi rasanya pahit banget."

"Loh kok bisa?"

"Soalnya aa' minumnya pas gak ada eneng, jadinya gak ada manis-manisnya deh."

"Jadi aku cuma pengganti gula gitu?"

"Enggak bukan itu—"

"Oh."

Izuki berdiri dengan tas yang sudah digantung di pundak. Tanpa menoleh, tanpa pamit, tanpa mempedulikan rasa pedih yang dirasakan Moriyama, ia pulang.

Moriyama menatap nanar langit sore yang kemerahan dari jendela kelas. Dengan gerakan dramatis ia menyentuh jendela.

"Langit, kamu jomblo ya? Soalnya kita sama-sama mau nangis nih."

.

.

.

Malam itu malam minggu menyayat hati yang dilalui Moriyama hanya dengan memetik gitar galau di kamarnya sendiri. Saat malam yang menyakitkan itu hampir berlalu, ia mendapat sms yang membuat hatinya jumpalitan. Sms yang berisikan pernyataan bosan sang elang. Langsung saja Moriyama mengajaknya pergi besoknya.

Sekarang adalah hari yang sudah dinanti-nantikan oleh Moriyama. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa mengajak sang gebetan untuk kencan bermodus _hang-out _di hari minggu.

Baju rapi? Cek. Muka ganteng? Cek. Poni badai? Cek. Badan macho? Cek. Pinggang yang kuat? Cek.

—Maaf, lupakan saja yang terakhir itu.

Moriyama menatap puas pantulan dirinya di cermin. Getar _handphone_ menggelitik kakinya, dan tertampang nama Izuki-baby-Shun sebagai _caller ID_. Dengan sumringah ia mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ya sayang? Aku baru mau berangkat—"

_"__Moriyama-san, aku tidak jadi pergi hari ini. Temanku mengajakku pergi nonton."_

"Hah tapi—"

_"__Sudah dulu ya, temanku sudah menunggu. Dah!"_

Tuut—Tuut—Tuut.

Telepon genggam meluncur dengan mulus dari tangannya. Moriyama menatap tak percaya pada cermin di hadapannya. Ia terjatuh dengan tumpuan lutut, dan sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya.

Dengan suara parau yang dapat membuat siapapun menaruh iba padanya, Moriyama bergumam pelan.

"Sakitnya tuh di sini..."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Moriyama membuat janji dengan Izuki untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. Bunyi pintu dibuka, Moriyama segera merapikan poni.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari, Moriyama-san?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Moriyama jatuh hati pada suara yang selalu melantunkan pantun garing itu.

Moriyama memberikan isyarat untuk duduk di sebelahnya, dan Izuki menurut. Keduanya duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat sambil menikmati hembusan angin.

"Kau tau—"

Ucapan Moriyama terputus saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di pundaknya. Ia melirik dan hampir saja darah segar meluncur bebas dari hidungnya.

Seorang Izuki Shun sedang bersandar di bahunya. Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya yang imut itu terlihat sangat damai. Sebagian poninya menutupi mata, dan Moriyama segera menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah malaikat itu.

Perlahan Moriyama menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan untuk beberapa saat Moriyama hanya menikmati saat-saat tenang itu sambil mengamati wajah orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja, niat awalnya memanggil Izuki terlintas di benaknya. Moriyama tertawa pelan, tak ingin membangunkan bidadari yang sedang mengistirahatkan sayapnya di bahunya.

"Yah biarlah kesempatan ini terlewat. Tapi, apa kau tau Shun? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Moriyama berbisik pelan sambil ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum manis terlukis di wajah Izuki.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Moriyama-san."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TBC or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN JUGA SAYA BIKIN FANFIC MORIZUKI *nangis bahagia*<br>**

**Btw saya buat ini dalam bentuk kumpulan drabble, soalnya saya mau nyoba gaya nulis yang lain. Tolong kasih komentar ya tentang gaya penulisan saya yang ini**

**Untuk bagian lagu alias bagian *, itu lagunya coboy junior yang judulnya eaa**

**Oh iya saya mau curcol dikit. Pas saya ngetik drabble yang bagian nyanyi itu, saya bela-belain denger lagu eaa, soalnya saya gak pernah denger lagu lengkapnya- eh gak taunya emak lewat sambil nyengir, 'cie yang suka cjr' bilangnya  
><strong>

**Dan saya jadi diledekin mulu sama emak *nangos***

**Aduh apa dah itu ada fluff nyempil di drabble terakhir www**

**Oh iya, saya gak tau Izuki punya kakak atau gak, yang jelas seingat saya Izuki-senpie itu punya saudara cewek-**

**Itu saya bikin tbc or end soalnya saya ada niatan bikin chap lainnya tentang pairing yang lain, tapi temanya tetep sama, yaitu kenistaan /HEH**

**Ya udah segitu dulu bacotannya, kita akan bertemu lagi di fanfic saya yang lain**

**The last, review please?**

**sign,**

**atsuki aichann**


End file.
